Silent Knife
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: When Yami's self-illusion of his strength and immortality comes crashing down around him, his mind cast him into a storm of uncontrollabe fear and hatred and torment... (yaoi SxYY, rape, torture) Finished
1. Fragile

Silent Knife  
  
Anthy: Weeeeeeeee!!  
  
Dark Haired Knight From Tactics Ogre: What is she so happy about?  
  
Anshi: She went looking for yaoi manga on ebay.  
  
Anthy: If anyone knows where I can buy Wild Rose...tell me!!!  
  
DHKFTO: Yeah...she needs help.   
  
Anthy: I really want that doujinshi....  
  
Anthy: Then she began to write this.   
  
DHKFTO: Not for sensitive viewers.  
  
Anshi: Yaoi.   
  
Anthy: SxYY (IxYY...not really)  
  
DHKFTO: Love this.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Silent Knife  
  
Fragile  
  
_I often reflected   
  
On the aspects of life  
  
And on the frailty of wish  
  
I thought I was strong,   
  
That I could take everything  
  
But then the shadow came  
  
And I couldn't move...  
  
I had broken  
_  
Yami had walked past the set of alleyway many times before. Always refusing to trouble Seto and walking home late at night by himself. This time shouldn't have been any different. The crickets chirped ever once in a while and the stars gleamed. There was nothing but silence and the soft footsteps of Yami as he slipped silently through the shadows. His mind was happy and his heart was full of joy.   
  
But that was not to be.   
  
It was the last leg of his walk home, in the darkness of three AM. It happened.   
  
Yami stopped, really for no reason...probably just to look at the sky. He stopped and stared up at the sliver of the moon in the sky surrounded by stars.   
  
One hand clapped over Yami's mouth and the other across his chest. Yami struggled, only wearing himself out and becoming tired. He felt like collapsing, but a sadistic and familiar voice snapped him back into reality. Ishtaru traced his lips up Yami's neck, drawing every bit of his fear into his mind. Yami struggled to get free once more, only to have Ishtaru slam him into a wall.   
  
Yami collapsed, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. Ishtaru slammed his hand over the nameless pharaoh's mouth once more. Yami felt the cool blade of a knife glide softly over his skin before it began slicing into his flesh. Yami tried to scream but no one would hear. Ishtaru set the knife down and his cold fingers traced down Yami's chest before single handed-ly undoing his belt. Yami couldn't take it, his mind couldn't take this.   
  
His world soon went black.  
  
When he came back, he felt paralyzed. He was unable to move his body, except look around with his eyes. His back was leaning against the wall, and his arms lay limply on the ground. Yami was now aware of the bleeding cuts in his flesh, on his arms, legs, chest and one cut under his eye. His whole body was in pain, every bit of his being screamed for mercy. He needed no one to tell him what had happened while he was out...  
  
He knew.  
  
Ishtaru was standing over him as the sun began to peek over the horizon, into the clouds. In his hand was a cell phone, and it was up to his ear. He heard the spirit of nothing but rage mutter something and laugh for a little bit. Ishtaru knelt down next to Yami and held the cell phone next to his ear. Yami was not yet in his head, but could hear something that sounded like Seto's voice. He didn't know what was being asked, but he spoke.  
  
"Seto...I...I can't...I can't move..." Yami's voice was such a quiet whisper that it was almost inaudible. Ishtaru turned off the cell phone and dropped it next to the nameless pharaoh. He caressed Yami's face before kissing him on the forehead and walking away.   
  
Yami felt a few drops of rain splash onto his skin, the first sign of the day. He felt the sting of water as it dripped into his wounds and trickled down his skin. He felt pain, pain as that which he could and would never describe. It was like a worm that burrowed deep inside his body and soul only to leave him hollow and weak and empty.   
  
It was pouring rain when Seto finally found him.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
All: OO  
  
Anthy: There is more to come...  
  
DHKFTO: Depressed yet? 


	2. Echoes Down The Corridor

Silent Knife  
  
Anthy: Well...depressed yet?  
  
Anshi: OO  
  
DHKFTO: O  
  
Anthy: Will you stop making emoticons?!  
  
Anshi: --;;;;  
  
DHKFTO:   
  
Anthy: busts out the cans of whoop-ass  
  
Anshi: Umm....mewt?  
  
DHKFTO: --?  
  
Anthy: opens can of whoop-ass  
  
############%%%%%%%  
  
Silent Knife  
  
Echoes Down the Halls  
  
What happened to me?  
  
Where am I?  
  
I don't want to go back   
  
Back to that dark place  
  
But he's here...  
  
I know he will be back  
  
Will "it" happen again?   
  
Will I go back to the dark place?  
  
Yami was not in his head. He was quiet, shy, and afraid. His entire personality was shattered. Who he was and who he used to be was dead. He was no longer the strong and proud nameless pharaoh. He was no longer Yami no Yugi. He was just a hollow shell of what he once was. The Yami who was once strong was dead. There was nothing left but silence and cruel reality.   
  
Seto had Yami stay at his mansion, and Anthy and Chimera watched him somehow in some way. (Just think of Chimera as a cooler and more "alive" version of Beast from X/1999). Yami wandered around with dull and lifeless eyes. His had a soft blue robe (like a bathrobe or something of the sort) that he wore almost all the time. It seemed to protect him from the world.   
  
The mansion was silent, and there was nothing to even suggest sound but the dull footsteps of Yami as he wandered aimlessly thought the corridors of the mansion. He sought out a hallway that was long and well lit. As he slowly wandered down them...his thoughts began to echo off the walls.  
  
'Has Ishtaru manipulated me this entire time? Him...speaking to me in my own voice and making me think I was hearing my own conscious. I lost sight of my own reason, and I became weak...I built up my defenses only to have that which I never thought of take me and destroy me. It left me hollow and empty...'   
  
Yami stopped halfway down the hall. His hand was curled into a fist, now blaming himself for what had happened as his own weakness. He dropped to his knees, crossing his arms over his chest, tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
'The dark place is coming back...and I will die again.'   
  
'Yes...It will come once more...and you can't resist me...'  
  
Yami stood up, wiped his eyes and they became dull once more. He slowly walked down the hallway, with nothing but his sorrows and the silence to comfort him.  
  
2222222  
  
Anthy: Review! 


	3. Sleep by the Window

Silent Knife  
  
Anshi: Where the hell is my hikari?  
  
BPP: I dunno...  
  
Anshi: Oh...  
  
BPP: Well...are you taking this over?  
  
Anshi: It's already written.  
  
BPP: Wha?  
  
Anshi: Look...  
  
BPP: Ah...  
  
2$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4  
  
Silent Knife  
  
Sleep by the Window  
  
_I am certain that "she" is here  
  
"She" is in this house too  
  
I want to go to her  
  
But...  
  
If I do...  
  
Does that mean that  
  
Seto will be mad at me?  
_  
It had been a while, but Yami had actually gotten dressed and now sat on a couch that was in front of a window. He slowly pushed the window open and let the warm breeze of the outside enter and fill the room. The world was new, or so it always seemed after the rain. Yami rested his arms on the back of the couch, red-violet eyes looking out at the world.   
  
His eyes caught sight of a crow flying by. His mind drifted onto the thought of the crow. It was free, free to span the continents with black feather wings. Wings to carry it away into the horizon and away from the restrictions of the earth. The darkness and the blackness of a crow...was it not free because of its blackness?   
  
Yami heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see "her". Her name was Anthy, and she was the elder sister of Noah, thus making her Seto's stepsister. Her white Ryou-style hair had now been cut short, but it still retained its Ryou-ness. Her eyes were the color of a ruby when the sun caught them.   
  
She stood in a pair of black and baggy jean-shorts and a pair of slippers. Her shirt was a blue tube top and she had a black flowy coat (like Seto's purple one!) over it. There was a ring on her middle finger that looked like two silver wings spread from a red stone and curling around her finger. Two Ankh earrings hung from her ears and her black and silver crescent moon necklace hung limply around her neck.  
  
"Are you doing okay?" She asked, slowly walking forwards.   
  
Yami began to nod, but he stopped. No, he was not doing okay. He was a nervous wreck and he had been broken like a glass earth. Anthy stood in front of him, concern and compassion written in her eyes. Yami looked up at her, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Anthy sat down next to him, and once she looked at him, Yami hugged her. Tears began streaming out of his eyes as Anthy wrapped her arms around him to she that she cared. Yami tried to talk about the "dark place" and about how "not okay" he was, and his sobs kept getting in the way. Anthy said nothing, and showed no signs of impatience. She held Yami lovingly, and she comforted him like a mother would comfort a child.   
  
An hour passed, and Yami was asleep, his head resting on Anthy's lap. She gently rubbed his back and began to sing to herself.   
  
"Deep in your smile I see the world seeing me  
  
I'm free to be free, to be what I be..."   
  
Her voice echoed throughout the Kaiba Mansion and her words were mainly to keep herself there. She looked down at Yami, and made a new verse for the song.   
  
"Thoughts from my heart on a warm spring day  
  
My mind drifts away and dreams so they say"   
  
Anthy looked out the window as a crow settled on the windowsill. She stretched her hand out and it hopped up her arm and sat on her shoulder. After a few seconds, the crow flew off, and Anthy began to sing again. She kept her voice quiet, as to not wake the sleeping pharaoh.   
  
"Take my love, take my land  
  
Take me where I cannot stand  
  
I don't care...I'm still free  
  
But you can't take the sky from me..."   
  
Seto walked into the room around eight o'clock to see Anthy still sitting there with Yami asleep, head still in her lap. He walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.   
  
"What happened?" Seto asked quietly.  
  
"He poured his sorrows out to me...something about 'the dark place' and then he fell asleep. He whispered 'don't leave me here' once or twice, but once I began to sing he became as quiet as a mouse." Anthy said, moonlight shining down upon them.   
  
"I'll take him to bed, you should get back to Chimera."   
  
"I should, but I'll stay here for a few moments more."   
  
Seto gently picked up Yami and left. As he was returning, he heard singing.   
  
"Deep in your slime I see the world seeing me   
  
I'm free to be free, to be what I be  
  
When my heart says that I'm a shadow of love  
  
I gaze to the doves and find it above  
  
Let my desired fly alone on a wing  
  
Along with my dreams how lonesome it seems  
  
Thoughts from my heart on a warm spring day  
  
My mind drifts away and dreams so they say"  
  
2  
  
Anthy: Okay...the songs are from Kino's Journey and Firelfy  
  
Anshi: There you are.  
  
Anthy: Review! 


	4. Dark Place Returns

Silent Knife  
  
Anthy: La la la la la...  
  
Anshi: Maroooooooooooooooo...  
  
Anthy: I just don't know.  
  
Anshi: Last chappy was sweet.  
  
Anthy: I know...it was supposed to be.  
  
All: Awwwwwwwww...  
  
DHKFTO: I'm taking this chapter ok?  
  
Anthy: But you're a guy!  
  
DHKFTO: So? Have you actually played Tactics Ogre? Do you remember Batraal?!  
  
Anthy: You were chained to a wall and whipped.   
  
DHKFTO: Yes...  
  
All: daydreaming pretty mental piccy  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
Silent Knife  
  
Dark Place Returns  
  
Seto let me go home  
  
And he wasn't mad at me   
  
He wasn't mad at me for being with her  
  
Only for a moment  
  
"She" is a very kind person  
  
Seto understood  
  
That might be why he lets her stay  
  
But I got to go home  
  
And I was happy  
  
Yami looked at his and Yugi's room like it was new to him. He remembered...yes...this was all familiar. Yugi stood next to Yami, smiling at him, secretly wondering if he was ok. Yami slowly walked into the room and sat on his bed. He looked at the window, seeing the crow fly by. He thought about Anthy, and her kindness.   
  
Because her love was not human, Seto allowed her to get close to Yami.  
  
Yami's red-violet eyes looked over at Yugi, who was staring at him. Yami smiled, finally feeling a sense of security and welcome. He knew that he was home, or...his first home. Seto's house was his second home (but we won't mention that). Pretty soon, Yugi and Yami were talking and laughing just like they used to.   
  
It seemed like nothing had happened.   
  
Yami stared up at the ceiling that night, eyelids growing heavy. He slipped a white button-up t-shirt on and flopped onto bed. He thought about home, where he was now and how "good" it was. Yes...home was where he was supposed to be. Before long, Yami could not keep his eyes open and drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
There was something wrong with Yami's soul room. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and he gathered his courage. He opened the door and felt a wave of fear and the feeling of dread hit him. Ishtaru was in his soul room, and he brought the dark place with him. Yami gulped, but stepped inside to confront the sadistic spirit of hate.   
  
"Well...nice to see you here once again." Ishtaru hissed as the door behind Yami slammed shut and locked.   
  
Before Yami could say anything or even raise his fists, Ishtaru was there. He rushed at Yami, grabbing his wrists and holding his hands out of his reach. Yami felt himself hit the wall and found himself looking into Ishtaru's blue eyes. Yami no longer felt fear, but a desire to live, to not let the "dark place" overtake him.   
  
The Yami who was the nameless pharaoh and the Yami who was strong had both returned.   
  
Yami struggled, putting all of his strength into resisting Ishtaru. His right leg kicked blindly, nailing Ishtaru in the gut. He released Yami and dropped back, holding his hand over his stomach. Yami sighed and looked down at Ishtaru, who glared back. Yami began to say something but Ishtaru had recovered. He rose to his full height, still taller than Yami, but not towering over him.   
  
Yami tried to hold his ground but little by little, Ishtaru began to back him into a corner. Yami gathered energy in his hands once he felt his back hit the wall. He opened his mouth to shout the spell out as fast as he could in order to push Ishtaru back.  
  
"Fire---mfff??"   
  
Ishtaru pressed his lips to Yami's, and the spell fizzled and died. Yami felt Ishtaru's tongue entering, and he tried to pull away. Ishtaru began slowly unbuttoning Yami's shirt and tracing his fingers over the healing wounds he had inflicted. Yami's entire body shuddered, pulling away from Ishtaru.   
  
But there was nowhere to run.   
  
Yami stumbled and fell to the ground. He rolled over and Ishtaru was upon him. Yami had no time to scream before he felt the "dark place" descend once more. But Yami refused to the himself be broken once more. He put all his strength into resisting Ishtaru, but became tired and his energy had drained away. Ishtaru caught his lips in a kiss as he began to glide the knife through Yami's flesh once more.  
  
When Yami woke, his chest was bleeding and he had the same paralyzed feeling. But there was no fear this time, after Ishtaru had raped him the second time.   
  
He stood up and walked into the bathroom to inspect his wounds. There was a lot of blood. Yami cast his shirt aside and began to clean his wounds. He caught a glimps of his face in the mirror...  
  
And the only emotion on it was fury.  
  
Anthy: Weeeeee!!  
  
DHKFTO: Stop that.  
  
Anthy: You can write more often!  
  
DHKFTO: ???  
  
Anthy: thinks of DHKFTO chained to the wall 


	5. Confessions to the dark

Silent Knife  
  
Anthy: I don't know...  
  
DHKFTO: Ummm....  
  
Anshi: We're always looking for ideas here.  
  
Anthyt: Help us out anyway you can.  
  
DHKFTO: Ideas are good.   
  
Anthy: Yeah...we're running low.  
  
DHKFTO: Help!   
  
Anthy: Send us ideas via review of email  
  
DHKFTO: litaishida5hotmail.com  
  
3445465363576457352467537  
  
Silent Knife  
  
Confessions to the Dark  
  
I no longer felt fear  
  
Nor joy.   
  
The only emotion that was inside  
  
Was fury  
  
There was rage building inside of me  
  
I can't let it out.  
  
I won't   
  
I can't  
  
Yami looked at his new wounds, pulling out some peroxide and bandages and some neosporen. The old wounds were re-opened and the new ones were still bleeding. Yami shook his head and set the cleaning stuff aside. He turned on the shower and began to get undressed.   
  
There was a new pain in the lower half of his body. But Yami didn't question it. He knew what had happened and the hate for Ishtaru was growing. Yami shook those thoughts from his head as he turned on the shower fan and turned off the lights. Showers in the dark... (weeee!)   
  
Yami let the warm water wash over him, washing the pain and the anger and the blood away. It was a safe place. The warmth of a shower and the kindness of the dark. And all alone, Yami confessed his sins.  
  
"I am broken...I must be...I have become weak. I have let myself succumb to Seto's whims and Ishtaru's pleasures. I have become a pawn in this life."   
  
The water continued to fall, and it seemed to listen to his voice as he continued.  
  
"But death can't be my only way out. I must find my own salvation. I must face that which oppresses me and keeps me hidden away from the world."   
  
Yami ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. The water was absorbing his sins and taking them with it.   
  
"Ishtaru will be back, he isn't done playing this game. I have to become stronger. I have to defeat him. Seto will return, and I may have to defeat him as well...oh rah I wish I could escape..."  
  
Yami turned off the water and stood there, letting the water drip from his body before stepping out and drying himself off.   
  
Yugi turned away from the door. His listening was over. He knew, he knew everything now. He crawled back into bed and pretended to be asleep when Yami returned. But Yugi knew. He had heard.   
  
He heard Yami's confessions to the dark.  
  
And even walls have ears.  
  
23335443543657467  
  
Anthy: We need ideas...  
  
DHKFTO: Review!  
  
Anshi: Help. 


	6. Take Me

Silent Knife  
  
Anthy: FWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Anshi: She's determined to get evil.  
  
Anthy: All hail Chimera!!  
  
DHKFTO: I get this chapter too!  
  
Anshi: It's evil!  
  
DHKFTO: Sleep deprivation!  
  
Anshi: Fufufu!!!  
  
DHKFTO: sleep  
  
Anshi: Finals suck.  
  
357849856409856028945602389560  
  
Silent Knife  
  
Take Me  
  
While I was asleep  
  
She disappeared  
  
While I was asleep  
  
She went for me  
  
While I was asleep  
  
She gave herself up  
  
It was still night.   
  
Yugi slowly slid the window opened and looked at Yami, still sleeping. Yugi slipped out and closed the window behind him. He landed softly on the grass and began running. He knew where he was going, turning into alleys seemingly at random. He rounded the last corner and large wires sprang from the concrete in front of him.   
  
From the computer screen that came with it was Noah face. He looked worried.   
  
"Noah?"  
  
"Yugi, Anthy already went. She already went to...him..."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"She went. She didn't want you to go. She didn't want you or Yami to be hurt anymore. Go home. Be there for Yami. He needs it."   
  
Yugi slipped back, into the room and into bed. He couldn't fall asleep. His mind lingered on Anthy.   
  
She went to Ishtaru.   
  
Anthy's heart was pounding as Ishtaru looked her over. He smirked and motioned for her to come over. She did, slowly removing her jacket and dropping it to the floor. Ishtaru checked her over.   
  
"Shirt first, then shoes." He said sternly.   
  
Anthy did, moving slowly, reading his instructions mentally. She stood before him in her jeans and bra.   
  
"You in exchange for Yami no Yugi?" Ishtaru asked. Anthy nodded.   
  
Ishtaru stood, rising to his full height and looking deep into Anthy's blood-red eyes.   
  
"You will address me as 'sir' and never question what I order. You will be obedient and have no other thoughts than how you will serve me. Agreed?"   
  
Anthy swallowed her pride. This was a favor for Seto, she owed him.  
  
"Yes...sir..." She said, averting her gaze.   
  
In the back of her mind, she could feel Chimera's rage building.   
  
In the back of her mind, she could hear Yugi crying.  
  
3847049815671403957341097609463  
  
DHKFTO: insert evil laugh here  
  
Anthy: jaw drop   
  
Anshi: Um...review... 


	7. Approaching Thunder

Silent Knife  
  
DHKFTO: Wow...when Anthy comes back...she's gonna kill me.  
  
Anshi: Yes...  
  
DHKFTO: MWA....ha...  
  
Anshi: Well...  
  
DHKFTO: If anyone can find a place where Yamix??? (anyone but Yugi, Anzu and Jonouchi) doujinshi scans lie aside from Ebay, tell us!  
  
Anshi: We're deprived.   
  
DHKFTO: I should do this now.   
  
Anshi: A depression-confession chapter.   
  
DHKFTO: Mewt.  
  
Anshi: Sending a shout out to Yami27, a fine supporter of this.   
  
DHKFTO: Blah.  
  
30218964089320892465098463084957084967  
  
Silent Knife  
  
Approaching Thunder  
  
How come I must know  
  
Where obsession needs to go?  
  
How come I must know   
  
Where the passion hides its feelings?  
  
How come I must know  
  
Where obsession needs to go?   
  
How come I must know  
  
The direction of relieving?  
  
There was obviously something wrong. Seto picked up on it inside Noah and Yami picked up on it inside Yugi. Yugi said nothing, not wanting to make Yami's life any more of a living hell than it already was. He didn't have the heart to tell Yami that Anthy was probably dead or injured because she sacrificed herself for him. Noah would not say a word, for the pain was still too near.   
  
Mind you, Seto wouldn't allow that.   
  
He went to Chimera, who would actually allow him to connect and span the realm of computers just to look for his step sister.   
  
But his search would be in vain, for Anthy was dead. She not only took herself, but she tried to take Ishtaru with her. That failed, and she only took herself. She was gone yet she had no regrets. She delayed him for as long as she could.   
  
The battle was going to come to Yami now.   
  
Seto and Noah had reached the information, had reached an understanding. They both knew now. But like Yugi, they would be silent. What Yami didn't know wouldn't hurt him.   
  
Or so they thought.   
  
Fueled by his rage now and not his sex drive, Ishtaru was coming, advancing under mist and shadow and armed with nothing more than a silent knife. Yami was going to submit to his will or the alternative would descend upon him. Pain but life, pain and torture---ultimately death.   
  
Seto would not be able to save him now.  
  
The only thing standing in his way was Yugi. If Yugi spoke and Yami knew, then the pharaoh would fight back. It was clearly a win/lose situation.   
  
None knew Ishtaru was coming.   
  
There was nothing but approaching thunder.   
  
A storm was coming and there was no warning.   
  
094821570198235019385037156081734  
  
Anshi: short.  
  
DHKFTO: Help us look for Yugioh doujinshi scans please!  
  
Anshi: Review! 


	8. Thunder Builds Up

Silent Knife  
  
Anshi: Mewt.   
  
DHKFTO: The end is coming!!  
  
Anshi: Not yet! It needs a few chapters!  
  
DHKFTO: But it is coming!  
  
Anshi: Payo Payo...  
  
DHKFTO: Digi Charat!  
  
Anshi: Always fun!  
  
DHKFTO: Anyone know how to play Werewolf: the Apcalypse?   
  
Anshi: Let us know!  
  
019857420598134750-9870-183947502987435089743  
  
Silent Knife  
  
Thunder Builds Up  
  
Confide in me  
  
Tell your story  
  
Is your fear that makes you worthy?  
  
Are you terrified to fail?  
  
Yami was sleeping, "sleep" being a relative term. He was tossing and turning. He felt a dark and ominous force coming towards him. He was not the only one. Yugi felt it, Seto felt it and Noah felt it. They all knew. They all were confused, knowing that something was coming...like a storm that would forever remain uncontrolled.   
  
Oh if they only could have seen.   
  
Yami was woken with a start. He couldn't scream, and he couldn't move. His eyes widened when he realized that Ishtaru was inside, and inside and had "taken him prisoner" at that. Yami's eyes darted over to Yugi, but his hikari wasn't moving. Ishtaru saw his eye move.  
  
"Don't worry, he isn't dead. I just...well...gave him a 'once over' if you know what I mean." Ishtaru drew close to Yami, drawing in his fear.   
  
"You, on the other hand..."  
  
Ishtaru picked up Yami and began walking out the door.   
  
"You have been a bad dog, and you need to be punished."   
  
Yami tried to struggle, but all of his efforts were in vain. When he next figured out where he was, long and sharp pieces of glass were being driven into his arms and chest. He screamed in pure pain and agony. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Ishtaru laughed and began to remove the glass. Then, to add to the nameless pharaoh's horror, Ishtaru began to lick the blood from his wounds.   
  
Yami tried to struggle, only to realize that he was too exhausted to move.   
  
Ishtaru laughed and caressed Yami's frightened and bloody face.   
  
"You have been a bad boy..." Ishtaru said, catching Yami's lips in a bloody kiss.   
  
Seto picked up the phone, and it was well past midnight. He groped around in the dark and answered.   
  
"Seto...y...you have...have to help....help Yami!!!"   
  
Seto understood, though Yugi's voice was so weak and frail. Seto understood. He contacted Chimera, got his needed information, and got dressed.   
  
From the back of his closet, he pulled a loaded gun...  
  
85901470518937450896345891247501829307595601978346  
  
DHKFTO: Review!  
  
Anshi: Pleaze??? 


	9. Thunder Breaks

Silent Knife

Okays...this is just getting written so I can be done with it.

/YAY!!!!!!!!!!!/

Hey...does anyone know where I can get the doujinshi "Crazy Conduct"?

/Or Wild rose? Or Cyber Trance? Or Kougeki? Or Magic Missions?"

Heeeeelp!

No offense to anyone, but someone will die in this fic...

Er...chapter...

Ok...........

-324-0342-0342-0423

Thunder Breaks

_I don't want you to give it all up  
and leave your own life collecting dust  
and I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
you never gave us a chance to be_

Yami cried out, but his cry was stopped short by Ishtaru kissing him as he finished tying him to the bed. Yami's wounds had been licked clean, but new ones were soon to come. Ishtaru delicately ran his cold fingers over Yami's now naked body. Yami shuddered. Ishtaru traced his hands over the clean but fresh wounds, and Yami winced. Slowly, so slowly did Ishtaru move.

In the next instant, Ishtaru grabbed a knife from the table nearby and drove it into Yami's left leg. Yami screamed in pain, and screamed even louder as Ishtaru removed the knife and stabbed it through his right kneecap. The pain, like white-hot fire, seemed enough to kill Yami. How he survived, not even Chimera could know.

Ishtaru licked his lips and stared at Yami, who was now looking more enraged than afraid. His pain was there, but he wanted to fight as well. Ishtaru grinned, and Yami could see pointed teeth. Ishtaru bit Yami on the spot where the neck met the shoulder. Yami didn't scream, but was more surprised. He didn't feel the pain until later. Again, he didn't scream.

He was fighting this time.

3289324987324987324834234298

Following the instructions of Chimera and Noah, Seto drove through the alleyway in the dead of the night. He was seething, burning with uncontrollable rage. All of his fury was focused to a razor-sharp point and aimed at Ishtaru. No one was allowed to do this to _his_ Yami, nor to his step-sister. Revenge was the only thought on his mind.

He came to a stop about a block away from an old apartment building. Gun loaded and ready, Seto walked down and entered the place casually, as if he was about to login to one of his various e-mail accounts instead of kill someone.

Ishtaru sensed that someone else was in the building. He pulled away from Yami's new wound and wiped the blood from his lips. Yami glared daggers, and the instant Ishtaru turned away, he pointed his fingers and a faint whisper escaped his lips.

"Fireball..." He hissed.

The flaming orb of red shot from Yami's weak fingers and caught Ishtaru in the back. He turned back to Yami, eyes blazing with equal malice. Ishtaru then turned to the table, loaded with vast instruments in which to punish Yami. The boy-so-named watched Ishtaru pick up a glass bottle and pour its liquid contents onto a white cloth.

"Maybe I should let you feel how it is like to be dead..." He hissed.

Ishtaru's hand flew to Yami's throat, not to choke him but to keep him from moving away. The white cloth was pressed over Yami's mouth and nose. A strange scent, a horrid and choking scent filled Yami's nostrils. He felt his eyelids growing heavy, and he felt like his life was being sucked away. Soon, too soon, his world went black.

Ishtaru grinned and tossed the rag aside and grinned. Wonderful what a bottle of chloroform could do. Before he could do anything, he heard footsteps.

"Hello Seto." He said, turning away from Yami and going to meet the CEO as he came.

Seto stood at the doorway, just arriving. Because it was so dark, he could not see Yami's passed-out form on the bed, but Ishtaru was in plain sight. Seto was seething with anger. Ishtaru had planned for retaliation, and he had not known about Seto's gun. Ishtaru grinned.

"Well, come to rescue your little pharaoh?" He mused.

Seto left no place for words. In an instant, the barrel of the gun was pressed to Ishtaru's forehead and Seto's finger was pressing hard on the trigger. Now Seto was the one grinning like a fiend.

"You dare touch what is mine? Think about that when you are sitting in hell."

Ishtaru jerked away, safe for the moment. He began to laugh in a crazed and psychotic way. He looked for the unexpectedness and slight fear of Seto's face...

But instead there was a fiend-grin.

"You not only touched what is mine, you killed Chimera's love..."

There was a sound like splitting wood, and telephone wires burst from the walls and ceiling. Chimera was the God of Computers, and had itself fallen in love with Anthy. Wires wrapped around Ishtaru, preventing any hope of escape. Ishtaru now bore a mask of fear. Seto laughed and took careful aim...right between the eyes.

In the shadow of the night, a solitary gunshot rang out, before the sound of flesh and bone being ripped apart was heard by Seto. The computer-god was having his own revenge. Seto wandered momentarily in the dark before walking into the bed. A light bulb clicked on by help of Chimera and Seto saw Yami, out cold and possessing two broken legs.

"Death was too good for him..." Seto said.

56578327823478243789243984898

Months later, Yami threw some roses onto Anthy's grave before Seto pushed him and his wheelchair out of the cemetery. Yami sighed to himself and looked up at the sky.

"Seto, can you hear her?"

Seto stopped, and they stayed perfectly silent.

And there, on the wind, was a distinct tune...

"_Deep in your slime I see the world seeing me _

_I'm free to be free, to be what I be_

_When my heart says that I'm a shadow of love_

_I gaze to the doves and find it above_

_Let my desired fly alone on a wing_

_Along with my dreams how lonesome it seems_

_Thoughts from my heart on a warm spring day_

_My mind drifts away and dreams so they say"_

Yami and Seto looked at each other and smiled.

"Ai shiteru Seto-kun."

"Ai shiteru."

3920903829032449028324908

For anyone who doesn't know "ai shiteru" means "I love you"

The End! It has finally ended!

And I was THIS close to ending it in a sad way.

The end!


End file.
